The Son Of John Shepard
by JonasTheVamp
Summary: She said looking out to the galaxy now next to the Illusive man's chair, The Illusive man left his cigar at the end of his chair and looked forward with his blue eyes glowed brightly. "Then see to it that we don't lose him. But also see to it that we don't lose his unknown son as well." Miranda's eyes widen at the new fact of an unknown son of John Shepard but she nodded left.


_**The Son Of John Shepard**_

"Shepard did everything right. More than we could've hoped for. Saving the Citadel - even saving the Council. Humanity has the trust of the entire galaxy… and still it's not enough. " The silence started when Miranda soon finished her statement, turning her head slightly to the right looking at her boss…The Illusive Man. "Our sacrifices have earned the Council's gratitude, but Shepard remains our best hope" The Illusive man moved his hand ever so lightly letting the ash of his cigar fall, then taking a smoke from it. "But there sending him to fight Geth..Geth, we know there not the real problem and the Reapers are still out there." Miranda moved from her spot at the front of the room overlooking the galaxy and in-front of her boss looking down on him from his chair. "And it's up to us to stop them." He took a puff of smoke and letting the smoke come out of his mouth, while returning back to letting the ash come off the cigar.

"The Council will never trust Cerberus. They'll never accept our help. Even after everything humanity has accomplished. But Shepard….they'll follow him. He's a hero, a bloody icon. But he's just one man. If we lose Shepard, humanity might well follow." She said looking out to the galaxy now next to the Illusive man's chair, The Illusive man left his cigar at the end of his chair and looked forward with his blue eyes glowed brightly. "Then see to it that we don't lose him. But also see to it that we don't lose his unknown son as well." Miranda's eyes widen at the new fact of an unknown son of John Shepard but she nodded leaving the room.

**2 YEARS LATER **

_**Jason Prov**_

The sound of people yelling woke up the young boy from his nap; he was taking a nap after being hired to kill a Turian named Salvos who had a naughty reputation of killing a few certain numbers of my clients group. I yawned and checked my Omni-tool for any contracts but it seems I was not lucky 'No New Messages'. I live on Omega in a single apartment in the darkest side of this god forsaken place, I could leave if I really need to but I'm wanted in places and didn't like the idea of running. My job name is Dark Brother and I take on any contract for the right price of pay, and don't take my young boyish face for granted because if you make fun of me, you're going to have your head in my fucking hand. My name is Jason Brice, seventeen years old and was born on Earth but lived on my own since I was seven.

I moved my cover and stretch my legs and arms, the pain from fighting that fucking Turian and his friends did not go as well as he hoped. I got up and scratched my ass then walking to the bathroom to take a leak and wash up for this exciting day, notice my sarcasm dripping from my mouth. Soon I got ready in my normal armor a light assassin/gladiator black armor which helps a lot when sneaking. I made my way to the Afterlife club which I have full access since Aria T'Loak took a full interest in me after being known around Omega, I do a lot of job's for Aria to take out anyone that doesn't follow her one rule 'Don't fuck with Aria.' I always took a liking to Aria not a romantic liking but she is an awesome person, also she pay's me well.

I walked in the front steps nodding at the bouncer going right in, The loud music filled the room even if there was only a handful of people now but it fill up pretty fast this happen d's every day. I walked up the stairs and see Aria sitting at her usual spot of her curved couch, and made my way towards her but that stupid Batarian guard got in front of me "Step away from Aria not without a scan", I sneered at this fucker and smiled "ok my good friend". I fisted my hand and swung with full force to his face/eye I don't really know what the fuck is there face. I smiled at how hard he went down to the floor and groaning 'The idiot deserved it, really how many times have we gone through the same thing'

I walked over the guy and sat next to Aria who smirked at me, I smiled at her looked at the Turian guard dragged the Batarian that I punched away from us. I turned to Aria with the smile I had on earlier "Have any work for me Aria, I'm in need of doing something productive of my certain skill or how about we do the nasty right here and now" I kind of lied but I didn't when I said 'I didn't like Aria in a romancing way' because I always thought Aria is smoking when she takes command, even though I'm seventeen and she's like I don't know 125 years old or something but I blame hormones and the Asari for looking so hot. She laughed "not in a million years which you won't survive, but yes I do have a job for you but not an assassination but to escort someone to come and see me, since I know they will and they should arrive soon" My look too her was like 'WTF' but since she wanted me too and I know she will pay, I nodded at her and got up from the comfy couch and walked down stairs but before I left I turned to Aria "You better not be looking at my ass while I walk, I don't want to come back here spank you for being so naughty" I laughed and ran down stair like a child who committed prank, but the look on Aria's face was so fucking priceless.


End file.
